supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fudger Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo visits Cumberland, Rhode Island to meet the Fudger Family..." screams at the top of her lungs Angelica: "SHUT UP!" Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Cumberland, Rhode Island ready to help another family in crisis. So why don't you join me and take a look at who we have today?" ???: "Hi, we're the Fudger Family!" Jennifer: "I am Jennifer, 36, and this is William, 42. We have eight kids. Angelica is 5, Susie is 4, Jemima is 3-and-a-half, Tim and Peter are 2-and-a-half, Lily is 2, Kimi is 1." William: "Angelica got expelled from one preschool." Introduction Fudger Family Issues pinches Dylan screams and cries Angelica: "Dylan got drool all over my doll." Jennifer: Angelica, you do not pinch your baby brother, go to the Thinking Pond now. places Angelica in the Thinking Pond Jennifer: Stay here for 5 minutes. escapes and watches one of her Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures DVDs 2 minutes later... Jennifer: Turn off Strawberry Shortcake you are not suppose to be watching that while you have to be in timeout and in addition, your Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures DVDs are in toy jail. confiscates all of Angelica's Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures DVDs in the toy time-out box then escapes again and grabs her Strawberry Shortcake doll and runs back to the Thinking Pond 30 seconds later... Jennifer: No dolls in the Thinking Pond! then confiscates Angelica's Strawberry Shortcake doll and deposits it in the toy time-out box Jennifer: Your Strawberry Shortcake doll is in toy jail as well. Parent Meeting Teaching Begins House Rules Jo: I decided that things need to change in this family. Jo: Okay there is going to be rules in this house. Angelica: Yeah yeah! who cares? Jennifer: Angelica! Stop it now! Jo: Rule number one no hitting, number two no kicking, number three no pinching, number four no screaming, number five no biting, number six be kind, number seven pee and poop go in the loo. Jo: It wasn't long before Angelica broke on of the rules. Angelica: Susie Stupid brat! cries Jennifer: Angelica Thinking Pond now! Angelica: No no no! carries Angelica to the Thinking Pond and confiscates her Blueberry Muffin doll by putting it in the toy time-out box Jennifer: Sit here for 5 minutes and your Blueberry Muffin doll is in toy jail. Thinking Pond Jo: "It wasn't long before Angelica hit Dylan after he grabbed one of her toys." takes Angelica's doll Angelica: "Mommy, Dylan took my dolly!" snatches her doll back from Dylan grabs Angelica's other doll Angelica: "Give that back now!" hits Dylan screeches and cries Jo: "Oh my, what happened?" Jennifer: Angelica, Thinking Pond now! carries Angelica to the Thinking Pond and confiscates her Plum Pudding doll Jennifer: Stay here for 5 minutes and in addition, your Plum Pudding doll is in toy jail. Jemima: I wish I could give up my pacifiers. Susie: I wish I could give up my diapers. Angelica: from the Thinking Pond SHUT UP JEMIMA AND SUSIE! *slaps them* Jemima and Susie: cry Jennifer: Girls are you okay? Angelica, get back on the Thinking Pond! And since you told Jemima and Susie to shut up and slap them your Orange Blossom doll is going to toy jail as well. puts Angelica back to Thinking Pond and confiscates her Orange Blossom doll Bye Bye Bottle Jo:I would like to get Kimi off the bottle. She is a year old what we are doing the bye bye bottle technique because of how young she is we will take her off the bottle slowly. Jennifer: Okay Jo: What bottle would you like to get rid of first? Jennifer: The morning bottle is best that way if Kimi asks for one at night or afternoon I can tell her that one is coming later. Jo: Okay Jennifer: Hey, Kimi. You're going to have a sippy cup in morning. drinks out of a sippy cup Good Eater Jo: Today I am introducing the Good eater technique. William: For dinner everyone has Chicken and broccoli. Kimi: Sippy cup! Jennifer: Wow Kimi you are too good with this gives the sippy cup to Kimi Jo: Its Amazing that the whole entire day Kimi not once asked for her bottle yet she was offered her afternoon bottle and evening bottle. girls eat all their chicken and broccoli Jo: Way to go girls. Frog reward chart Jo: Today I am intruding the Frog reward chart. If you do good things you go up one space and if you do bad things you go down one space got it? Angelica: Yes Lily: Yay yes Susie:Cool yes Jemima: Nice yes Tim and Peter okay. Snack Jar Technique Roaming technique Pacifier Fairy Jo: I want to move Jemima from pacifers. So I am introducing the pacifier fairy. Jemima: Finally I can sleep without my pacifiers. I am more than ready to give up my pacifiers. Jemima: Writes a note to the pacifier fairy Give These pacifiers to Kimi and Dylan they are younger than me thanks Jemima puts her pacifiers in the bag. The next morning. Jemima: Opens her bag yay I got some candy thanks pacifer fairy. A note was also in the bag that said. Dear Jemima Mommy told me your are big girl now and Dylan and Kimi have new pacifiers thanks to you sincerely the Pacifier Fairy. Potty Training Jo: I want to move Susie on from diapers she is 4 year old she doesnt need them so i am introducing the potty training technique. Jennifer: Susie since your diapers are going away you are going for a potty training. Jennifer: Come on I’m not going to hurt you Jo: Jennifer come on take her to the potty. Susie: Yes I did it I went pee in the toilet for the first time. Jennifer:You are such a big girl now. DVD meeting Reinforcements Jo leaves the family for good Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Failed Family Transcripts